Necessities of Love
by CometPulledFromOrbit
Summary: I decided to change this to Gelphie, because it's more fun to write about. I'm still not sure where where to go with this, so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, and reviews would be amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or the characters. **

**So, this is my fan fiction story, so be nice please. And if you have any suggestions, please tell me, because I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I just figured that since I feel that friendship is a necessity Elphaba must have been lonely, so thank goodness for Galinda. **

Elphaba sat on her bed hugging her legs to her chest, staring at the wall in front of her. Galinda was out for the night with her friends, leaving Elphaba alone in their room. A strange, empty feeling had entered her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed something, but she had no idea what. She wasn't hungry or thirsty, bored or tired. Physically, she felt fine, but emotionally… something was missing.

She picked up her book and tried to focus on what she was reading, but she just couldn't shake that unsettling feeling. Groaning in frustration, she slammed the book down and went back to staring at the wall. It wasn't until hours later that Galinda flung open the door and swept into the room in one of her usual dramatic entrances. When Elphaba didn't even acknowledge her presence, her face slipped into a pout and she tried to get a reaction out of her green skinned roommate who was frowning at the wall.

"Miss Elphaba."

Nothing.

"Hellooooo,"

Nothing.

Galinda walked over to stand in Elphaba's line of sight and shouted her name again. Finally she looked up in surprise.

Her eyebrows rose when she found Galinda's blue eyes narrowed at her, "Miss Galinda! What are you doing back so early?"

"It's eleven twenty. Curfew's in ten minutes. Are you okay? I get the feeling you've been staring at that wall for more than a few minutes." _Not that I care whether she's okay or not. _Galinda told herself.

Elphaba's attention was already wandering. This time she was staring at her thin, long fingered hands. "I'm fine." She muttered.

Galinda shook her head violently, her perfect golden curls bouncing around her face, "You most certainly are not. Now as your… roommate, I feel a certain responsibility towards you. Now, tell me what this is about." She went over to sit next to Elphaba on her bed, moving her book to the nightstand. Elphaba looked up in surprise when the blonde put a pale hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Finally Elphaba decided to speak; it wasn't like there was anything to make fun of on this particular issue.

"I just feel… empty. And kind of lonely, but I taught myself to stop feeling lonely long ago. It feels like something is missing."

"Well maybe you need a friend," Galinda suggested folding her hands on her lap, "It seems like the obvious explanation since you, well…"

"Don't have any?" Elphaba offered.

"Yes. So you need a friend." Galinda finished, shining with self satisfaction at her advice.

The other girl snorted, "And where am I supposed to find one of those?"

She didn't think about it, the words just slipped out, "I could be your friend."

Silence. "You're joking."

For a moment the girl wondered if she _was_ joking. What would Pfannee and Shenshen think? Yet there was something about Elphaba, something genuine that told her the green girl would be a real friend to her. Whatever that meant.

"No I'm serious… Elphaba" she said, dropping the honorific.

Elphaba was shocked. She was almost sure the petite blonde was telling the truth, for her blue eyes were honest and clear, if not for a little confusion, probably at her own actions. Galinda brought a hand up and hesitantly touched Elphaba's long black hair, which was out of its usual braid. She was surprised at how silky it was, and noted that Elphaba stiffened under even the slight touch, as if were foreign to her. Galinda brought her hand away from her face and pulled Elphaba's hand onto her lap, clutching it tightly.

"Elphie," she began softly, and when Elphaba's mouth twitched up into an amused smile, Galinda dropped her eyes to look at their hands, "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. It must be so horrible, having to put up with all of the teasing and bullying you get from everyone just because of your skin color. I know this seems like this is all out of the blue, but really, I've been thinking about this for a while—"

"Wait… you've been thinking?"

Galinda ignored this and continued, "And you don't deserve any of it. So… I'm going to be your friend."

"If this is a joke Miss Galinda—"

"That's Galinda to you, Elphie. We're friends now, remember?"

Elphaba's sharp facial features seemed to soften slightly, "Alright… Galinda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, school has been hectic, but at least this one is a little longer. Hope you like it ******

Elphaba was struggling to stay awake during the film Dr. Dillimond was making them watch, but her eyes couldn't seem to focus on the flickering black and white images playing out on the screen, which were making her head ache. Normally she was very good at paying attention, but she had barley gotten any sleep the night before due to the test she'd stayed up studying for. She contented herself by staring at the back of her roommate Galinda's head, who was sitting in front of her and playing with her blond curls. Since the night before Elphaba had had difficulty thinking about anything but Galinda, the cheerful way she talked, the perfect grace with which she walked, her blinding smile, just _everything_. The sudden intensity of her confusing feelings shocked her and scared her.

As if on cue Galinda sighed dramatically and said, "My hair is so soft," to no one in particular. Then very suddenly the blond turned around to look at Elphaba, "feel it."

Elphaba stared at her, flabbergasted, "What?"

"Feel it. My hair. It's really soft."

Unable to say anything without hurting her feelings, Elphaba slowly reached out and brushed her fingers through the curls, resulting in one of Galinda's beautiful grins. The blond giggled and played with Elphaba's own thick black hair, causing a very sudden and breathtakingly strong flurry of butterflies in the green woman's stomach. No, not butterflies but eagles… with their wings on fire; a much better way to describe it. She blushed a very dark shade of green, pushed the feelings down, and tried to control her facial expression, but then it was over for as suddenly as Galinda had turned around, she was facing away from Elphaba again, leaving her wandering lost in her own feelings and thoughts.

Later that day, Elphaba lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling ridiculously excited for Galinda to get back from her last class. She didn't know why, but there was no pretending that she wasn't eager to see her again. She'd never felt anything like it before. It wasn't like when she got butterflies around Fiyero, it was waayy more intense, and it scared her and excited her at the same time. Elphaba fell asleep thinking about Galinda, and dreamt about her.

When Galinda got back to her dorm, the first thing she notice was Elphaba sleeping, her black hair fanned out on the pillow, and her long eyelashes casting spiky shadows on her cheekbones. Galinda sighed, and then quietly tiptoed into the room, placing her stuff on her bed and slipping into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. When she got out, she sat on her bed to paint her fingernails hot pink. She worked with perfect precision, applying numerous coats, simply for something to do, but froze when the green girl murmured something in her sleep. It had sounded like her name but she couldn't be sure. She was sure however, when Elphaba said it again, louder, sounding like a sigh this time. Galinda looked at her roommate, really _looked_ for the first time and realized then just how beautiful she was.

Her angular features, long eyelashes, thin figure; Galinda could just make out the slight shape of where Elphaba's hipbones jutted out. The blond found herself staring, staring at the exotic beauty of her friend and suddenly, unexpectedly felt her face flush with heat, and at that moment, Elphaba's eyes opened. Galinda's blush only deepened when their eyes met, when those dark, dark, eyes met her blue ones.

Elphaba was shocked and confused to wake up to her roommate staring at her, her face bright pink. She sat up without breaking eye contact with the blond, and then she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Good morning," Galinda whispered.

Without needing to check the time Elphaba said, "I believe it's the afternoon." And she finally broke eye contact to rub at her sleepy eyes, "Why must you stare at me like that, Galinda?"

Galinda was at a loss for words, which surprised Elphaba again. Galinda _always _had something to say. "Galinda?" Elphaba asked, looking at her again, "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing… ELPHIE!!!"

Elphaba shrieked and jumped a foot in the air at Galinda's extremely random and loud outburst.

"Galinda, what in Oz did you just scream at me?"

"Your new nickname!" she yelled bouncing up and down on her pink bed, waving her hands around like a maniac, "Elphieelphieelphieeee!"

Elphaba rushed over to Galinda's pink mountain of a bed and clamped a hand over her pink mouth and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to sop the bouncing. She glared at Galinda when she accidentally whacked her in the side of her head with one of her flailing arms. Her blue eyes unexpectedly filled with tears making them sparkle even more than usual, if that was possible. Elphaba's annoyance changed to concern in an instant.

"What's wrong?" _I'm beginning to wonder if she's Bipolar…_

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled, "you hate it don't you?"

Elphaba blinked and sat down next to her, "No, no, I like it." She gave Galinda a grin to cheer her up, white teeth a strong but nice contrast to her green skin.

Galinda peeked up at her through her lashes, "Reeaalllly?"

"Of course,"

Galinda leapt on Elphaba, throwing her arms around her shoulders, and the green woman laughed. Galinda kept her arms around her for a long time, burrowing her face in her neck. Elphie was frozen for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Galinda's waist, where they stayed for much longer than necessary. Both their hearts were pounding against each other, and both were painfully aware of the other. Galinda pulled slightly away so she could look into the other woman's dark eyes.

Just then the door flew open to reveal Fiyero standing at the door.

"What the hell, Galinda?"

The two girls jumped apart, Elphaba falling back on the bed and slamming her head against the headboard and cursing angrily.

Galinda's already flushed face turned redder, "Fiyero I… It was nothing, I was just thanking Elphaba for… uh… giving me the notes for the class I missed—"

"It looked like you were doing more than _thanking _her." Fiyero said and turned on his heel, stalked out of the room, and slammed the door behind him, leaving the girls in a heated silence.


End file.
